Shattered
by coolness4eva
Summary: Chelsea Simmons is a girl who goes to school in Forks, Washington. That's normal. She hase wings and is best friends with a Vampire. that is everything but. But her world falls apart when she is told that her name is really Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: MY SECOND STORY! Wow… it's not really my second story… just…. One I hope you all will actually read… yes… so I think. But anyways, I really hope you enjoy. I will hope that it will do better than my past stories. I don't want to be one of the authors who are only famous of one of my stories. Like the one hit wonders.

Summary (cause' the box can't hold it all): Chelsea Simmons is a student at a high school in Forks, Washington. That's normal. She has wings and her best friend is a vampire. That's everything but normal. Chelsea could deal with it. But everything starts to fall apart when new arrivals tells Chelsea that everything she thought she knew is just a fantasy and that her real name is Maximum Ride. Not only that, but her best friend is slipping away when "the love of his life" shows up. And can the Flock's new member handle their potential recruitment?

**Chapter 1: Chelsea Simmons **

My head was spinning and my lids were heavy. I tried to lift my head but it was as if it was being weighed down by an anvil. My breathing was short and fast and it felt like the air around me was slowly fading away. I could feel my shoulders shaking and I jolted up. There standing in front of me was a woman in her early forties with brown hair and eyes. Her high cheek bones and full lips made her look almost a few years younger. On the far end of the room were a man with sandy graying hair and a mustache and another man in a white coat. I shuttered for reasons I didn't know.

The woman collapsed on me in a tight embrace and sobbed, "I'm so glad you're awake. We had to tell someone, we were so afraid honey." I didn't know what she was talking about. The man with the graying hair shook the white coats (shutter… why) hand and then the white coat left.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could tell that he too was crying, but still trying to hold back the tears.

I began to subconsciously pat the woman's head and said, "I'm alright mom and dad." The words fell from my mouth like sweet honey, so natural. They both looked at me for a moment, expecting me to go on. I didn't.

"Alright Chelsea," He said slowly as if they would fly away if he let them out too fast.

Mom kept sobbing into my shoulder. "My baby. My poor, poor baby," she mumbled.

***

I popped my suitcase down on the floor of my room. The Navy blue walls with white rims felt so familiar it was almost sickening. But it was home sweet home. I let myself fall limp on my bed and just laid there till my dad came knocking on the door.

"Getting comfortable?" He asked taking a bite out of an apple he had gotten from down stairs. He was trying to get healthy and loose a couple of pounds. Not that he wanted to, his doctor told him to.

I picked myself up so that my elbows were supporting me. "No, I'm just being a very, how would you say," I made a thinking face, "being very corpse-like." I smiled and he laughed a bit. He stood straighter.

"Do you want to go tell your friends that your back?" he tossed me the keys, which I cached gracefully.

"Yah, I'll be sure to do that," I stood up and crossed my fingers, "pray that I don't blow up the car."

"Don't scare me," he said as he walked down the hall. I had just gotten my driver's licenses a month ago and was stoked. You had to walk through the whole house in order to get to the garage, though I have to admit that our house was a little one story dink.

I walked into the garage to find the little old rusted blue Volkswagen Beetle. It wasn't much but it was still a car that worked. I was a natural at driving, like I had done it since I was twelve. I backed out of the drive way and made a LEGAL U-turn to my left and headed straight. I was debating to turn another left on the next turn. But I decided to go right instead, something told me I should. I was driving down the street when I saw a guy with bronze messy hair and topaz eyes. His face was "god like" but pale like a ghost. And under his eyes were dark circles, the universal sign of not enough rest. He was sitting on his own table at the local Café, I pulled over.

I was about to get out of my car when a face popped up in front of my window. I jolted with surprise.

"Hey Chell," He leaned against the car. His baby blue eyes were shinning at me, blinding, like his too happy smile. A gust of wind blew his blond hair and he tried to restrain a shiver, but lost hopelessly.

"Hey Mike," I smiled back.

He squirmed a bit before saying, "So, haven't seen you all summer. Where've you been?" he looked down at me in a way that made me feel uneasy. I hated it when people looked down at me through something else, like I was an animal.

"Yah," I nodded, "I have. I'll tell you if I can get out of the car."

I nodded like a fool then realized what I just said and quickly moved out of the way. I opened the door, feeling relief wash over me, and stood facing him. We were the same height. I was always tall for my age, sometimes I looked a few years older too. One time an old lady had mistaken me for my mom's twenty-year-old younger sister.

"Yah," I began rubbing my head, "I was in Anaheim visiting my grandma. Stayed there all summer trying to tell her that I really am six_**teen**_and not six." I bobbed up and down a bit, "What about you?"

"Oh, stayed here and helped with the shop." He said with a lack of interest. His parents owned a shop in Forks that I used to work part time at last year so I could buy my car. "So," he went on, "I was going to go by there." He paused for a moment then went on, "you want to come with?"

I tried my hardest not to make an "ew" face. "No, I um, need to go say hi to everyone else first."

He looked disappointed for a moment then put back on his sickening sweet smile again. "Okay, well, see you tomorrow right?"

"Maybe," I didn't want him to get his hopes up. Though in this town, the chances of me not seeing him is one to a thousand. He walked off shrugging his baseball jacket tighter around him. I looked over to the table and no one was there. I sucked in a breath of frustration.

"You know that he's crazy about you." I jumped up a foot at the first sound. Whirling around with an annoyed look on my face I hissed, "Geez Edward, are you guys trying to kill me?"

He gave me a crooked grin and chuckled. Looking up at me with his topaz eyes he apologized, "sorry."

I hit him as hard as I could because I knew softly he wouldn't feel. "Yah right," I shot back and climbed into my car. In seconds he was sitting next to me staring straight ahead. His denim jacket crumpled at his neck where he was leaning forwards a bit.

"Where are we going?" He asked slightly amused at the dust floating around in my car. I wasn't the neatest person around.

"Any where three gallons of gas can take me." I started to pull out of my little spot.

He raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Three?" and I just kept looking at the road like the good little girl I am. "I used over half of my tank earlier this summer and I think I have like six gallons left. Or ten, but I want to be safe and not have to push my car back fifteen miles."

He started to laugh and I gave him a look that said, "Insane person in my car." his laughter turned into small little chuckles. He waited for his laughter to die down before saying, "You could go the gas station before you go on your little drive." He pointed a Shell station up ahead. I blushed a bit but recomposed myself.

"See, this is why my parents don't give me a dog. I'll actually go hunting for something in order to feed it." I made a turn into the station.

"Or," he was going to correct me, "They don't want his barking at the sight of your feathers." I rolled my eyes. "Like that's hardly the case." I said sarcastically. Yup, my wings were always a problem. I can't have a pet because they may think that I'm another animal. I always have to wear a jacket in public. I never can go swimming when we are on vacation. But I learned to deal.

***

We were sitting in a grassy field in freaking nowhere. But I didn't mind. I always loved the feeling of freeness. Being in a house was always nice, but the feeling I get from being in a tree or a rock for some reason gave me a familiarity. Edward always said that it was the bird in me, but I knew that it was more than that.

"You excited about tomorrow?" He asked me through half lidded eyes. I knew that he couldn't sleep, but having closed eyes was always close enough right?

"JR year?" I laid down on my side because my back was painful, with the wings and all. "It's not like senior year."

"Trust me Chell," his eyes were open now. His face was scary serious. "Things can change, every year brings something new. Alice says she saw something." I was alert now. His sister, Alice could see the future, and I took her 'seeing' seriously.

"What did she see?" I asked. Not sure if I really wanted to know.

"She didn't know what she saw." He paused so that he could shift to look at me. "She said it was really fuzzy. But what she knows she saw were broken people and tears. She saw you, and you were on the floor." He looked at me, "I won't let it happen."

"She told you this?"

"She didn't have too," he smirked then went all serious again. Of course, I forgot for a second that he could read minds. I sat up and looked at the sky. Wanting to shoot up right now, I was dying to.

"You can go," he said.

I looked at him and smiled, "I thought you couldn't read my mind?" He chuckled and sat up too.

"I can't, but I don't need to be able to in order to read that look on your face," he tapped my nose lightly.

I gave him a grateful smile. I shrugged off my jacket, letting it fall dead on the grass, and I stood up. Unfurling my wings I took a moment to admire them. To feel that stretch in my muscles. I gave a little ruffle to them. They were fifteen feet tip to tip of white feathers with brown flecks. I took a breath before giving myself one good, strong flap. It pushed me a good eight feet and I gave myself another one till I was about one hundred feet up in the graying sky.

Fang P.O.V

"Where are we going again?" grey wings caught up to me. I was in front of the Flock, letting them drift off me.

"North, I told you Ginger," I said in my trademark monotone expressionless voice. Ginger was still hard to get used to, even after two years. She came to us after we lost Max. We didn't know where she went; one night she was there, the next she wasn't. And in her place, was a staggering Ginger. She was really different from Max. We may still have six people, but that doesn't mean we're a whole. She's just an addition.

"I liked it better in Arizona." Ginger pouted next to me, "That woman was really nice. We could have stayed with her, had a bed to stay in for the rest of our lives. She acted like we were her own kids. I've never had a mom, none of us have. Why didn't we stay?"

I let out a breath of frustration. I didn't really want to be leader, but we needed one. Iggy would be a good one if he wasn't a blind pyromaniac. Ginger was hardly a candidate. "Because we can't stay in one place too long." We had stopped off with Max's mom after we checked the School. We thought that she would be there and let me tell you that it was no walk in the park. We didn't get caught because I made sure no one saw us. My powers have grown so that I can take other people through the thrill of being unseen.

"Fang!" Nudges voice went shooting through my thoughts. She pointed to a figure that was still a little dot, even with our raptor vision. But I could tell that it was something with wings, and it wasn't a bird.

Everyone was looking in that direction. I took out my phone, the one that Doc. Martinez gave me. She said to use it whenever she or Jeb could help.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

"Fang?" Came Jeb's voice. "Is there something you need?"

"Yah," I paused for a moment looking at a sign that said _Welcome to Forks, Washington. _"Can you help us get a house in Forks, Washington?" I heard him grunt and then gave out a sigh.

"Alright Fang," I heard a few papers ruffle, "You'll have one by tonight. Anything else."

"Um," I thought for a moment. If Max was here, she may be leading a normal life. Though the odds of it are pretty low, and we may be here for a while… I trailed off in my own thoughts. Jeb cleared his throat on the other end. "Oh, yes, could you sign us up for school?"

**End**

A/n: What did you think? Three reviews before I continue. Any clarifying questions? I would be happy to answer some that won't spoil the story. RnR!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: have read the new Maximum Ride book? OMG! Angel was such a little bitch in that book. I swear. Huh, and 20 freaking years is a REALLY long time, he expects her to wait that long without somehow falling for Dylan her 'perfect' match? Yah right, what is he thinking… well, I do. It is for the better of the Flock I know. But thanks for the comments, I love comments. And I realized that making you guys wait is bitchy of me and thought how many times I've started to read a story and realize that it hasn't been updated in a year! I hate it SO much. So I can understand of you hate me.

**Chapter 2: School is in**

"So is anyone else freaking out?" Iggy asked as we walked up to the school. Our new home was only three blocks away so we could walk here every morning. Angel, the Gasman's, and Nudge's school was just five blocks from ours.

"Just of the tightness," I replied back.

"Coming from the guy who isn't blind," he murmured under his breath. We walked forward into the crowd of people. Most of them weren't all that tall with the exception of a few (us included). Some were heading inside the gigantic front doors while others were just chilling on the wet grass or benches. Iggy's fingers were having a death grip on my jacket while Ginger was following close behind. The last thing we needed was to get lost in this place.

"Why are we here again?" Ginger asked once we all met for lunch. This place made my head hurt so freaking much. Most of this stuff I guess I've read on the internet but it seemed to bore me more when it was actually coming out of someone's mouth.

I was silent for a bit, pretending I didn't hear her. "What?"

"Why are we here?" Ginger practically screamed in my ear.

I again was silent. I did this often with her. I never had to do it with Max or anyone else in the Flock. Well, I did it to Max just to get on her nerves sometimes. I opened my mouth to answer but something caught my eye. A tiny movement of hazel hair that was attached to a fairly tall girl. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with a hint of blue around the corners. Her back was a little lumpy to actually be her back. There was no reason not to think it was Max.

"Hey," I nudged Iggy a bit, "I think I spotted her." I could feel as he tensed up. I left as I heard Ginger say _where is he going? _

For once in my life I could feel my heart racing too fast. I couldn't believe it after two years we found her. I made my way across the cafeteria surprised that my heart has not yet spilled out of my guts. She was standing outside talking to people now. I couldn't believe it. I came behind her and everyone at the table started to slowly stop talking and looking at me. It was probably not the smartest idea to do this now but there was no way I could turn back at this point. Something also smelled a little funny here.

"Hey Max," I said a low tone.

She turned her head to look at me and I pulled on a smile just for her. But she said something that just killed me on the spot. "Who the hell is Max? And who the hell are you?"

She looked like her. Granted a little older and taller and a bit thinner, but it was still her. I could swear that it was. She still had that fire in her eyes that said "don't mess with me". As confused as I was feeling at that moment I tried to keep going.

"Max," I fell to myself again. "Don't kid me."

"Who the hell is Max? Who the hell are you?" We just looked at each other for a moment, "You are starting to freak me out now."

"Who are you then?" I asked, "Billy Bob?"

"I'm Chelsea Simmons," She told me with a straight face.

After that I just turned to go back to our table. Iggy grabbed my arm the moment that I sat down and asked, "Well? Was she excited that we found her?"

"Doesn't remember who I am," was all I said.

Chelsea P.O.V

"Did anyone smell him?" Alice leaned over a bit.

"A little," Emmet leaded back against the class window.

"Not that that was creepy or anything," I started, "But that was really creepy. Well… I don't know about you guys, but I actually have to eat."

I started to make our way into the cafeteria and I ignored the glances that I was given by the table that held the really creepy guy who thought I was Max. But seriously, Max is a guy's name. Enough said I am not a guy.

I avoided his gaze and head straight for the end of the food line. I took triple of everything because of my fast metabolism and high hunger rate. What can I say? I'm a growing kid.

It took a while to get through the line but I finally made it through and boy was I about ready to chew on the closest thing to me. I took a seat next to Edward and his family who had just made their entrance into the building.

It was always amusing to me how much I ate, and how little to nothing they ate. I was so hungry that I almost didn't notice Edward staring a girl a few tables away… almost.

"Edward?" I said. When he didn't respond, I followed his gaze to see he was staring at a girl. She had medium length dark brown hair and eyes to match. She was about 5'5" where most of her height came from her legs. She had a dazed look on her face as she stared back at him.

I didn't think much of it if it was just her staring at him. But he was staring back, and it surprised me. Sure we all would, okay they would, get a lot of girls and guys a like staring at them. But they were never the kind to stare back, especially if they were the opposite sex.

Bella P.O.V 

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica who was sitting on my right.

"Who," she asked turning to me, "Oh, they're the Cullen's"

They were all drop dead gorgeous as they walked into the building. They were all like super models coming out for their pictures on the runway, gliding with ease. Almost as if they were floating.

"The one who looks like he is in immense pain is Jasper, and he is with Alice, the small bubbly one." she pointed out to me. There was the guy with his eyes wide open and look of shock and agony that just seemed so intriguing about him. And to his right was Alice who, for a small girl of about maybe five foot one at the most, was dancing around happily like a little godmother.

"Then there is Rosalie, the Barbie, and Emmet, the ken doll. But keep in mind they are all related."

"Not by blood though Jessica," Angela told me.

"Anyways," Jessica rolled her eyes, "The last one here, is Edward." She looked away the boy with his pale skin and topaz eyes. His hair was like a golden wheat color that stuck up in a sort of suave. I was mesmerized as they all took a seat that I guess they silently claimed as their own.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked at Jessica. "Don't bother," she told me, "He rejects everyone." She said in a way that said that she had been one of them. I felt sort of bad for her.

Then to my amazement a girl with honey brown hair and a heavy wind breaker took a seat right next to him. Her tray was filled to the brim with food I was surprised that she wasn't fat. She wasn't anything close to model besides her height, she was normal.

"Who is that?" I asked Jessica.

"That is Chelsea Simmons," Jessica told me, "She always hangs out with them during lunch, but she also likes to hang with us when they're not around. Rumor has it that she and Edward are an item but no has ever seen them kiss or even hold hands, so I don't think it's true."

Just then I looked back at them to find Edward staring at me. His eyes were no longer there beautiful topaz color, but now a dark black that just sucks you in. I took an intake of breath and tried to look away with no prevail. I was caught in a trap, like a fish on a hook.

Something about him made me shiver with fear, but at the same time, it made me want to touch his white skin and play with the fire.

**End**

A/n: okay, short? Yes I know. But that's all I have now. I'm sorry, I really am. Should I keep this story going? Or should I stop. Tell me on my poll. I have an idea of what is going to happen I just need to figure out what come in between (just so you know). Bair with me!


End file.
